jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} TCW-Projekt: Liste Hallo Tyber, ich wollte dich informieren, dass ich für das [[Jedipedia:Projekte/The Clone Wars|Projekt The Clone Wars]] eine Liste erstellt habe, auf der du anderen Benutzern zeigen kannst, welche Artikel du in der kommenden Zeit bearbeiten möchtest. Weitere Informationen dazu und die Liste selbst findest du auf der Projektseite. Viele Grüße – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:14, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Account-Löschung Hi! Wie ist das, kannst du meinen kompletten Account löschen? Ich finde keinen Weg meinen Account zu löschen. Wenn du ihn gelöscht hast, bekomme ich dann eine Bestätigung zu meiner E-mail Adresse? Danke Möge die Macht mit dir sein! B.J. :Eine Löschung des Accounts ist nicht möglich siehe → Jedipedia:FAQ#Wie kann ich mein Benutzerkonto löschen lassen? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 17:22, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Öhm das bissl doof, warum kann man so was nicht einfach löschen? Admin oder Mod? Müssen doch im Server rumfuschen können oder nicht? B.J. :::In der Wiki-Software gibt es keine Löschfunktion, wäre aber ein Vorschlag für die Leute, die die Software erfunden haben. Wende dich am besten an MediaWiki... vielleicht ist es im nächsten Update dabei. Ein evt. Zugriff auf den Server hat mit dem nichts zu tun. Admins haben übrigens nicht automatisch Zugriff auf den Server und sowas wie Mods gibt es hier nicht. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:04, 19. Okt. 2010 (CEST) PS: Man kann deine Benutzerseite löschen. Es ist nur nicht möglich, deinen Benutzernamen aus dem Wiki zu tilgen. ::::Das hängt u.a. damit zusammen, dass alle Beiträge einem Benutzer zuzuordnen sind, und dieser Benutzer deshalb nicht einfach verschwinden darf. Einen Benutzer aus der Datenbank zu löschen (was technisch durchaus möglich ist) würde deshalb zu allerlei lustigen Fehlerchen führen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 21:38, 19. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::Hehe wenn ich gegen die Jedipedia Regeln verstoße würde das doch zur Account-löschung führen oder? Wenn ja möchte ich jetzt hier mit gegen die Regeln verstoßen und sagen, das hier keine fremden Spezies gewünscht sind! <- Rassismus ;) na denn lg B.J. ::::::Wer sich daneben benimmt wird bloß gesperrt. Das bedeutet nicht, dass dein account dann verschwindet oder ähnliches, du hast bloß keinen Zugriff mehr. Denn wie jetzt schon mehrfach gesagt: Accounts löschen läuft nicht! Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 15:51, 1. Dez. 2010 (CET) Liste Hi Ben. Ich habe mal eine Frage (ich habe mich an dich gewendet, da du diese Liste erstellt hast): Darf ich eine Liste erstelle, die alle Orden/Reihe Organisationen, Imperien usw. abdeckt? Meinetwegen auch getrennt nach Reiche/Imperien sowie Organisationen und Orden etc. Gerade die WOTC Campaign Guides bieten eine Vielzahl von verschiedenen Orden und Organisationen. Und ich denke, dass es durchaus sinnvoll ist, da man so - ähnlich wie bei den Listen zu den Raumschiffen und den Firmen - alles auf einen Blick hat. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 13:36, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Die sollten eigentlich in der Liste mit drinstehen. Wenn was fehlt, kannst du die natürlich gerne ergänzen. Ben Kenobi 14:24, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Also habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Ich soll Organisationen wie das Hyperkommunikationskartell, Reiche wie Xims Imperium, Militärische einheiten wie Trianii Rangers und Orden wie die Zauberer von Rhand oder der Jedi/Sith-orden in die bestehende Liste: Lsite aller Konzerne und Firmen eintragen? Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 14:32, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Richtig. Ich meinte natürlich das Projekt, da fehlen nämlich auch noch genügend. Aber anscheinend meinst du ja eine allgemeine Liste; solange die klar von der bestehenden zu unterscheiden ist, kannst du von mir aus eine anlegen. Ben Kenobi 14:37, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja, wird es ;-) Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:13, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::Übrigens: Die Droiden-Kategorien brauchen entweder Bindestriche oder ein anderes Format... Ben Kenobi 15:17, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Du meinst Kategorie:Balmorran Arms-Droiden, oder? Gut, darf ich dann meine Kats selbst verbessern? PS: Was meinst du mit Format? Gruß, Darth Hate 15:20, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Das, was ich gerade mit dem Droiden mache. Ben Kenobi 15:28, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Ich hoffe, dass es jetzt so in Ordnung geht (Kategorie:Industrie-Automaton-Droiden, Kategorie:Balmorran Arms-Droiden). Gruß, Darth Hate 15:30, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Nein, ich mach das mit dem Droiden. Ben Kenobi 15:32, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass ich das mit T3 mache? Du produzierst mir grade andauernd Fehler beim Bot-Programm. Ben Kenobi 15:37, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Das habe ich nicht mitbekommen! ich habedich ja gebeten, dass ich meine Kats selbst korrigieren möchte (siehe weiter oben). Tut mir leid, dass du so viel Arbeit hast Darth Hate 15:40, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Sith Orden Hallo Ben Kenobi, ich habe die Änderungen den beiden Artikeln Maul und Dooku vorgenommen, weil Benutzer: Modgamers auf meiner eigenen Diskussionsseite andeutete, das er einen Sith-Orden zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht für existent hälr und deswegen meine Ergänzung im Palpatine-Atikel bei Zugehörigkeit: Sith-Orden rückgängig machte. Gruß --Lorian Nod 14:31, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Das ist Quatsch. Der Sith-Orden hat nach der Reformierung durch Darth Bane kontinuierlich bis zu Vaders und Palpatines Tod in dieser Form existiert (Regel der Zwei, Orden der Sith-Lords). Ben Kenobi 14:34, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Demnach könnte ich meine ERgänzung bei Palpatines Zugehörigkeit: SithOrden wieder aufnehmen, die von Modgamers gelöscht wurde? Gruß --Lorian Nod 14:38, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Am besten "Orden der Sith-Lords", wie der Sith-Orden während dieser Zeit genannt wurde. Ben Kenobi 14:41, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich habe mir das Recht rausgenommen und es bei allen betreffenden Sith-Lords geändert. Und gleich noch dazu einen artikel erstellt, denn Orden der Sith-Lords gab noch gar nicht. Dieser ist zwar dem Artikel Regel der Zwei relativ ähnlich, aber Überschneidungen gibts in der JP ohnehin oft. Ich weiß jetzt leider nicht wie das mit Weiterleitungen funktioniert, könntest du mir da ein wenig helfen? Gruß --Lorian Nod 15:45, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Einmal würde ich dich bitten, bei dem Artikel noch die Quellen zu spezifizieren. Zu den Weiterleitungen: Du öffnest das Bearbeitungsfenster für das jeweilige Lemma und gibst dann #WEITERLEITUNG Lemma des Artikels ein. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 20:11, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::hallo, ich habe noch eine Frage. Ich hab dem Artkel eine Kategorie angehängt, die es noch nicht gibt. Wie kann ich diese Kategorie erstellen? Ich würde sie dann bei den Sith-Lords und anderen Artikeln ergänzen, sodass die Kategorie auch Inhalt hat. Gruß Lorian Nod :Draufklicken. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:02, 26. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Vorlage:Inhalt Hi Ben, eine kurze Frage: Darf ich bei der Vorlage den Unterpunkt Völer sowie den Unterpunkt Pflanzen (darunter würde dann jegliche Flora zählen) ergänzen. Wobei Völker mir wichtiger sind, da ich nicht weiß, wo ich z.B. die Bestienreiter unterbringen soll beim Lexikon: Unter Spezies, Organisationen oder Weiteres. Liebe Grüße und noch einen schönen Sonntag,Darth Hate 13:06, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Die Bestienreiter sind in dem Fall eine Organisation, Pflanzen fallen unter Spezies. Ben Kenobi 13:07, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Okay, vielen Dank.Darth Hate 13:10, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Hi Ben, eine weitere Frage bezüglich der Vorlage: Dass Droiden (Individuen) zu den Personenzählen und Tiere (Individuen) zu den Tieren zählen, weiß ich (Ich habe mir andere Artikel diesbezüglich angeschaut), aber wohin gehören Völker wie Corellianer? Gehören sie zu Spezies? Liebe Grüße und noch einen schönen Abend, Darth Hate 18:08, 11. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Würde ich einfach zu den Organisationen stecken. Ben Kenobi 18:25, 11. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Danke.Darth Hate 18:30, 11. Nov. 2010 (CET) Sperren Könntest du diese IP 79.203.97.155 Sperren? Sie hat ein paar verunstaltungen gemacht. Gruss--RC-2224 10 Vorne 11:17, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ich übernehme gerade mal, Tyber. Man kann dazu die Vorlage:Vandale benutzen. Diese musst du dann auf der IP-Diskussionsseite platzieren. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''M'' / ''D'' 11:50, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) Brauche Hilfe! Hallo Ben Kenobi, ich habe ein Problem. Es fing damit an das wenn ich meine Benutzerseite änderte/bearbeitete es nach kurzer Zeit wieder rückgängig gemacht wurde. Ich dachte ich wär nicht angemeldet, deswegen hab ich mich abgemeldet und angemeldet dann habe ich sie wieder bearbeitet. Aber es wurde wieder alles rückgängig gemacht. Muss man neuerdings einen Antrag stellen wenn man seine Seite bearbeiten will? Und was jetzt noch dazu gekommen ist wenn ich auf meine Benutzerseite gehen will werde ich weiter geleitet zu dem Artikel Pelta-Klasse medizinische Fregatte. Bitte hilf mir Ben Kenobi. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Durge 18:31, 25. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Es sollte jetzt wieder problemlos funktionieren. Ben Kenobi 18:43, 25. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Ahhhh vielen Dank. Jetzt bin ich erleichtert. Durge 22:26, 25. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Jetzt habe ich es wieder bearbeitet. Ich habe abgespeichert aber jetzt kam die Meldung das die Sitzung abgebrochen wurde und du dich wieder neu einloggen sollst. Habe ich dann auch aber danach war alles wieder weg.Durge 17:19, 26. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Dann muss man einfach nochmal auf Vorschau klicken und dann speichern. Ben Kenobi 17:41, 26. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Funkioniert aber nicht?Durge 17:32, 28. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::::Ok danke funktioniert wieder . Durge Dein Ton Hi Ben, ich hoffe, dass dein DEUTSCH! VERDAMMT NOCH MAL nicht auf mich bezogen war, da ICH den Artikel nicht erstellt habe, sondern mir nur aufgefallen ist, dass der rote Link unnötig war, da der Artikel bereits vorhanden war. Und solltest du mich aus unerklärlichen Gründen doch meinen, dann bitte ich dich, mich nicht einfach so zur Schnecke zu machen.Darth Hate 15:42, 29. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Es war nichts Persönliches, sondern etwas Allgemeines. Deshalb werde ich den Kommentar hierdrüber auch geflissentlich überlesen. Ben Kenobi 15:47, 29. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Ich wollte nur sichergehen, da man dein Schreien bis hier in den hohen Norden gehört hat und zweitens: Du hast darauf geantwortet (was ich nett finde) und daher hast du den Kommentar auch nicht „geflissentlich überlesen“ ;-).Darth Hate 15:49, 29. Nov. 2010 (CET) Homonix Ja, du hast recht, ich hab den Dudeneintrag nicht weit genug gelesen und vor dem "u" gestoppt: "des -es u. -". Sorry! Rorret 00:01, 7. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Kein Problem. ;) Ben Kenobi 00:02, 7. Dez. 2010 (CET) Kategorie:Bilder von Magazinen Hi Ben. Leider hab ich, als ich den Löschantrag für diese Kat gestellt habe, übersehen, dass sie doch nicht ganz ungenutzt war. Es existiert noch ein Link im Literaturportal unter Magazine. Könntest du evtl. die Kat durch Kategorie:Bilder aus Magazinen ersetzen, weil ich die Seite leider nicht bearbeiten kann. Danke. Yoga 'Diskussion 19:42, 17. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ich habe das gerade erledigt. Gruß – 'Andro A • Disku 19:51, 17. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Super, danke. Yoga 'Diskussion 19:56, 17. Dez. 2010 (CET) Redirect Bot Moin, wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass der Redirect Bot das hier veranstaltet hat. Kann mir nicht erklären wieso, deshalb überlass ich dir die Detektiv-Arbeit. Viele Grüße, GAR [[Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic|''Diskussion]] 14:12, 20. Dez. 2010 (CET) Episoden in der Quelle Ich frag jetzt einfach mal dich. Mir sind die ganzen Bearbeitungen von Mar Tuuk aufgefallen, hier ein Beispiel und jetzt wollt ich fragen ob das überhaupt Sinn macht. So wird zwar eine Weiterleitung verhindert aber entlastet das den Server mehr als immer 15-20 Bytes mehr zu haben? Gruß Boba Fett123 16:37, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Vandalismus Hallo Ben, ich wollte fragen ob du den Artikel „Kackwurst“ bitte schnellstmöglich löschen kannst, da es sich dabei unschwer zu erkennen um Vandalismus handelt. Ich und alle anderen sind, denke ich, für dich sofortige Löschung des Artikels. Danke --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'''Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 21:15, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Modgamers hat den Artikel gerade gelöschen --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:20, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Sehe ich auch. Ich sag Moddi mal, das er jenen Abschnitt Vandalismus löschen kann --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 21:21, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) The Clone Wars-Projekt Hallo Ben!Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich bei dem Projekt The Clone Wars mitmachen kann. Ich wusste nicht wo ich sonst fragen sollte, deswegen frage ich einfach hier^^ Ich habe genug Quellen und bin sowieso dabei schon einige the Clone Wars Artikel zu überarbeiten. Viele Grüße --Mando'ade 22:20, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ich übernehm das mal, denn sowas weiß nicht nur unser Chef ;). Natürlich kannst du mitmachen, trage dich einfach auf der Projektseite mit ein und leg los ;). Gruß Boba Fett123 10:18, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Danke xD!! Mach ich ^^ Viele Grüße --Mando'ade 17:06, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) Kekse KotOR-Chronicles Hallo Ben Kenobi, Bin einer der Neuen hier und bitte daher um Nachsicht, falls mir einige Dinge noch nicht ausreichend geläufig sind. Jedenfalls wollte ich bloß fragen: Du hast in der Jedi-Chroniken-Liste angegeben, dass Du gerne den Artikel über Crado schreiben würdest. Nun, auch wenn ich noch reichlich frischer Jedipedianer bin, könnte ich einiges zu dieser Figur beisteuern. Also wollte ich wissen, wie weit Du mit Deinem Artikel schon bist, ob man noch an Eurem Projekt teilnehmen kann und/oder ob es Dir recht wäre, wenn ich den Artikel zu Crado schreibe? Jaxun Cal-Dvorrn 12:55, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Von mir aus schreib den Artikel. Odan-Urr und Ooroo sind allerdings tabu. Ben Kenobi 14:33, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Eigentlich wollte ich mich nicht in fremde Diskussionen einmischen, aber als ich das gesehen habe, musste ich nachfragen: Seit wann kann man Artikel reservieren und damit für andere User tabuisieren. Nichts gegen dich, Ben, aber hast du in der letzten Zeit irgend etwas am KotOR-Projekt gemacht? Und dein letzter Artikel ist auch schon eine Weil her. Natürlich hast du auch ein Privatleben, von deiner (guten und nicht zur Debatte stehenden) Arbeit als Admin mal ganz abgesehen, aber zu sagen, dass irgendwelche Artikel Tabu sind, die schon Jahre auf ein Update warten....Darth Hate 15:03, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Ganz recht, du hättest dich nicht einmischen sollen. Und es gibt Gründe, warum ich gerade nicht viel schreibe - und das wird auch so bleiben, bis diese Gründe aus der Welt geschafft sind. Ben Kenobi 15:06, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Das ist dein gutes Recht (egal welche persönlichen Gründe du haben magst), mal eine Zeit lang kürzer zu treten. Und es geht mir jetzt nicht generell um diese Disku, aber du hast nun mal diesen Satz geschrieben, und ich denke, dass ich das Recht habe- ich hätte auch extra einen neuen Thread eröffnen können- nachzufragen, warum du das Recht hast, Artikel in Besitz zu nehmen und sagen darfst, hey: Die sind tabu. War nicht böse gemeint, nicht, dass wir uns falsch verstehen. Aber ich habe auch einige Artikel, die ich unbedingt schreiben will, ich sage aber nicht: Die sind tabu. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 15:11, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Nun, öhm, danke erst einmal für diese rasche Freigabe? Nur war das nicht meine einzige Frage gewesen. Ganz generell - Auch, wenn ich noch Neuling hier bin, stimme ich Darth Hate zu, dass ich bei den ersten Überblicken über die Jedipedia nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass Artikel tatsächlich vorgemerkt und in sofern tabuisiert werden können. Pandora hatte mir auf Anfrage auch noch einmal bestätigt gehabt, dass es sich bei dem Listen-Eintrag sozusagen um die Ankündigung des betreffenden Benutzers handelt, den entsprechenden Artikel schreiben zu wollen. Nur - ich hatte ich es dann so aufgefasst und auch dort herausgelesen, dass Dir gerade deshalb der Artikel einigermaßen wichtig sein könnte. Darüber hinaus ist es auch so, dass ich sehr gut verstehen kann, welche tiefen Tiefen und unzureichenden Höhen inklusive aller dazu gehörigen Ungerechtigkeiten, Fehlschläge und Stressfaktoren das Leben für einen bereithalten kann, man sich gerade dann weitaus mehr Verständnis und Zeiteinräumung durch andere erhoffen würde, um gerade in solchen Zeiten nebenbei an dem festhalten zu dürfen und zu können, was einem wirklich viel bedeutet und einem Kraft zurückgibt. Gerade deshalb - weil ich weiß, wie zeitlich schwierig es werden kann, umfangreiche Recherche-Arbeit mit dem üblichen, realen Lebensbedingungen so zu verknüpfen, dass man dennoch eine zeitliche Überschaubarkeit des Ganzen behält - hatten meine Fragen daraufhin abgezielt, vor allem etwas beizusteuern bzw. mich vielleicht sogar wenn mgl. am Projekt zu beteiligen. Es ist zwar auch richtig, dass ich den Artikel vollständig alleine schreiben würde, nur sehe ich es einerseits aus e. g. Gründen so, dass kooperativ gestalten zu können und mich mit Dir im Hinblick darauf auszutauschen, falls Du selbst schon einiges zu Crado geschrieben hast und zum anderen gerade deshalb, weil ich Neuling bin und mir daher Feedback jedweder Art von erfahreneren Usern extrem wichtig wäre. Kurz und knapp - Ich fände es wirklich sehr schade, wenn Du Dir schon viel Stress und Vorarbeit gemacht hättest und die einfach durch einen Neuling wie mich verloren ginge, weil Dir da dann jemand einfach zuvor gekommen wäre! Das ist meine Frage bzw. mein Angebot! -Was meinst Du? Jaxun Cal-Dvorrn 13:58, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Odan-Urr und Ooroo hab ich mir schon vor langer Zeit "reserviert", allerdings hatte ich aufgrund von Quellenmangel (damals) und anderer Aufgaben noch nicht die Zeit, mich darum zu kümmern. Und nein, ich hab noch keine Arbeit investiert, denn ich schreibe Artikel meistens innerhalb kurzer Zeit in einem Rutsch. Ben Kenobi 14:02, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Vielleicht ist es etwas einsichtiger, wenn man es genauer erklärt. Bei diesen beiden wird Ben sie noch schreiben, daher ist jede Arbeit, die jetzt jemand anders reinsteckt (und die aufgrund seiner Erfahrung und seines Quellenvolumens) mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit, nicht vom selben Erfolg gekrönt und deshalb verschenkte Liebesmüh. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:46, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) Shel Jelavan Hallo Ben Kenobi, hab gesehen du hast mit dem Artikel jetzt schon angefangen, sieht auch schon gut aus ;) - meine Frage ist, da du seit einer knappen Woche nix mehr getan hast, ob ich einen Teil eintragen könnte. Ich habe gerade Tage des Hasses durch und könnte den Inhalt des Comics eintragen, bei dir steht da bisher nur 2 Sätze, da kann man ja noch ein bisschen ausbauen ;) - wenn du das selbst grad vorhast, kein Ding, aber vielleicht hast es ja noch nicht weiter vorbereitet, dann kann ich dir da ja etwas Arbeit abnehmen. - Admiral Iblis 13:42, 23. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Aha, ein Lebenszeichen. Am besten nimmst du dir erst einmal zu Herzen, was man auf deiner Diskussionsseite geschrieben hat, und besuchst uns auch einmal im Chat. Und nein, du darfst nichts zu Shel hinzufügen. Es hat sich am Wochenende einfach zeitlich nicht ergeben, sodass ich da nichts schreiben konnte. Ich kümmere mich darum, sobald ich Zeit habe. Ben Kenobi 19:21, 24. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Ich schaue mal in den Chat rein wenn ich Zeit habe, unter der Woche eher nicht. Und ich auf meiner Diskussionseite schon geschrieben habe, ich mache es ja immer so dass ich mir ansehe was aus dem Buch oder Comic das ich gerade lese machbar ist. Wann ich die nächsten KOTOR Bände lese weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich würde dann nat. da gerne weiter mithelfen und was eintragen wenn es Jemand Anderes noch nicht getan hat. Über Anregungen bin ich natürlich immer dankbar, und dass die Artikel noch net vollständig sind, sind klar, bin ja erst bei Band IV, Grüße Admiral Iblis 09:21, 25. Mär. 2011 (CET) Werkstatt Hi Ben, wie geht es dir? Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass deine Werksatt (Rat des Ersten Wissens) aktualisiert werden sollte, da Moddi kein Admin mehr ist. Ich hätte es selbst geändert, ich wollte es jedoch nicht ohne deine Erlaubnis tun. Immerhin hast du dir damit sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Herzliche Grüße, Darth Hate 14:09, 4. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Hilfe Ich würd mich freuen wen du mir schreibst wie ich in den chatraum kommeDaniel-gemke 16:59, 23. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :JP:IRC. Ben Kenobi 17:03, 23. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Dank Ich habe gesehen das du den Tyber Zann Artikel überarbeitest hat. Dann warst du derjenige der mir bei der Überarbeitung geholfen hast. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Daniel-gemke (Diskussion | Beiträge) 21:24, 29. Apr. 2011) qualitätsoffensive Ich würde mich auch gerne in der qualitätsoffensive eintragen weis aber nicht wie es geht. danke im vorraus--Seargenttobi 20:29, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Du musst einfach die entsprechende Babel auf deiner Seite einfügen. Und lass bitte die unnötige Absätze weg. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 21:41, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) Löschung meiner Unterseite Hallo, Ben Kenobi, der SLA auf meiner Benutzer-Unterseite war eigentlich nur zur Demonstration gedacht, ich wollte nie, dass sie echt gelöscht wird. Ich hab diese Seite erstellt, um einige Formatierungstricks zu sammeln, um beim Artikelschreiben einen schnellen Überblick zu haben. Könntest du mir die Seite deshalb bitte wiederherstellen? Ich werde die Beispiellöschanträge dann auch rauslassen, da es ja offensichtlich zu Verwirrungen führt. Viele Grüße! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']] -\- Diskussion 13:25, 22. Mai 2011 (CEST) :(Sorry Ben), es fürht nicht nur zu Verwirrung, es landet dadurch auch in der Kaletgorie:Schnelllöschanträge. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 13:30, 22. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::So, ich habe die Seite wiederhergestellt, die Vorlagen gesubsted und die Kategorien entfernt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:57, 22. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Super, danke, Admiral Ackbar! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']] -\- Diskussion 14:02, 22. Mai 2011 (CEST) Was hat denn eigentlich... ...GARs Bruder Tholme angestellt, dass du ihn gesperrt hast? Ich hab mal seine Beiträge gecheckt und danach hat er nur ein bisschen was über sich auf seine Benutzerseite geschrieben und sich an der Unterschriftenaktion gegen Wikia beteiligt. ''Vandalismus & Spam, wie du es begründet hast, kann ich hier nicht erkennen. Gruß! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 10:48, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Irgendwas hat bei ihm den Missbrauchsfilter ausgelöst und GAR hat mich drauf hingewiesen. Ben Kenobi 10:51, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::OK, danke für die Antwort. [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 17:54, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Design Salve! Leider geht Dein mail Account nicht, daher durfte ich es so machen! Gratulation wegen dem neuen Design, aber leider gibt es auch Menschen wie mich, die damit gar nicht klarkommen! Kann man auf der Jedipedia wie bei der Wikipedia auch auf die alte Darstellungsform umstellen? Das neue Jedipedia leidet wie Wiki an den Krankheiten des neuen Designs, sprich gähnend langsam, grafisch völlig überladen und unübersichtlich, dazu noch die völlig sinnlose Umstellung des Suchfensters nach oben. Für mich blanker Horror Ich habe auch beim normalen Wikipedia zwecks Lesbarkeit auf die alte Form umgestellt, ich würde es auch hier gerne machen. Ich verstehe zwar den Zwang der Designer alles noch grafisch poppiger zu machen, nur für mich heißt das praktisch Unlesbarkeit. Alleine wenn ich irgendwas suchen will, dauert das 2-5 Sekunden länger als auf der alten Seite, wobei bei mir noch dazu kommt das im Firefox die Seite teilweise falsch dargestellt wird. Dazu kommen noch durch das neue Design das automatische aufpoppen der Menüs, was für mich die Sache teilweise echt noch komplizierter macht. Daher die Frage, wie komme ich zum alten funktionellen Design damit ich weiter meine Jedipedia genieß kann lg Tiberius Stonecold 11:43, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ein Großteil der Community ist mit diesem neuen Design, der auf einen Serverumzug nach Wikia zurückzuführen ist, ebenso unglücklich wie du. Deshalb wird die Jedipedia in ihrer alten Form auf einem unabhängigen Server fortgeführt. Jetzt, wo du hier angemeldet bist, kannst du auch in den Benutzereinstellungen das Skin monobook auswählen, und dort weitestgehend auf die frühere Benutzeroberfläche zurücksetzen. Aber das geht nur solange du angemeldet bist. Gruß,--Darth Taral 12:36, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) (alias Benutzer:Anakin Skywalker, kann mich leider nicht mehr mit meinen alten Login-Daten einloggen, deswegen über meinen Wookieepedia-Account) :Was bitte bringt ein neues Design wenn die User unglücklich sind bzw. die Seite nicht mehr lesbar ist! Für mich ist ein Wiki zum Nachlesen bzw. Artikel schreben (wobei, das habe ich mir im Wikipedia auch schon abgewöhnt) da, nicht zum Verwirklichen irgendwelcher Designerideologien. Das Umstellen auf Monobook alleine hat 4 Anläufe gebraucht nur weil das Design immer wieder statt Einstellungen andere Seiten brachten weil das ach so tolle Design nicht funktionell ist. Der Knopf Einstellungen (wenn ich den im neuen Wiki gleich gefunden hätte wäre die Frage überflüssig) ist hübsch versteckt.... soviel zu Design. Jetzt kann man auch die Texte wieder besser lesen! Viel Besser! Danke für die Hilfe! Und hoffen wir das die Designsachen bald wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. lg Tiberius (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Tiberius Stonecold (Diskussion | Beiträge) 15:31, 19. Jun. 2011) Wikia und Jedipedia Account Hi Ben Kenobi, durch den Umzug von Jedipedia zu Wikia habe ich jetzt hier zwei Accounts, einmal als JP-Kolibri8 und einmal als Kolibri8. Es wäre schön wenn du oder jemand anderes, diese beiden Accounts zusammenfügen könnte. mfg - Friedrich II. 13:55, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Friedrich II. wende dich am besten an Obi-WanGT --StarWarsChecker 15:52, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich wüsste nicht wie Obi-WanGT da helfen könnte :D Avatar aus dem Zentral-Wiki ist der richtige Mann dafür! 501.legionDisku To-Do 00:33, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC)